Brotherly love
by Impossobledarkness
Summary: Edward and Jasper both want Bella as their own, but Bella doesn't want to wreck the friendships she has built up over her entire life. Your basic fluff. T for the improper thoughts of  teenage boys.
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle Cullen sat on the hard plastic chair out side the nursury, watching his wife Esme rock his new born daughter through the large glass window. Two other woman where talking to her, each holding a bundle. He had been sent out because he groaned when the girl talk started. Peter Whitlock was forced into the hall when he nearly dropped his new son, while pretending he was a football.

Charlie Swan sat beside him, watching the same scene but in more trouble. He had been banished for asking if his daughter got blue eyes from the milk man, since he and his wife both have brown eyes. Charlie was un aware all babys had blue eyes to start with, he failed to notice them on his elder child, Emmett, as he only ever saw his son sleeping in the first months of his life.

The three men argued about sports, and which is the best. Peter thought football, as it was for manly men. Charlie argued Baseball, because it used all the sporting capability's. Carlisle wasn't as into the argument as the others, but still gave his reasons for basketball being the best, the fact that tall and lanky people finally had a sport they where good at, you don't need brute strength to play basketball.

While the three men bickered like children, the woman introduced them selves properly, and told each other of the children they already had, waiting for them in the hospital play center to be taken care off rather than leave them with the knuckle head husbands.

"Emmett is adorable, little Charlie really. Got his brains unfortuently, but luckily is a mommys boy, just like Charlie." Renee bragged, so proud of Emmett already "Im naming her Isabella, like my mother, and Marie as her middle name like Charlies mom"

"Its strange, Jasper is nothing like his dad in aperance, ringer for me aparently. Blonde curly hair and Blue eyes, i will be dragging the girls away" Charlotte laughed, smoothing her new sons hair "Im thinking Edward, not Eddy or anything, i hate that. But for his middle name we have to go with Anthony, we promised Peters dad to carry out the family tradition since we didn't with Jasper, but we thought it was a girl until three months ago so we agreed." Charlotte frowned, frustrated with her babys bronze hair, so much like Peters in colour, but Peters stayed nice and flat.

"Oh Rosalie looks like Carsile i think, but this one is going to look like my sister, she had black hair too, like my mother." Esme said, holding a paticularly small bundle "It skipped me unfortuently, i always loved it. Im going to call her Mary, Mary Alice." Esme held back tears infront of these new woman, she lost her sister Mary a year ago to cancer, they had been very close.

Eventually the men were sent home with the kids, and the woman sent back to bed after agreeing to stay in touch. And they did, after a month they became very close, spending almost everyday with each other since their husbands had to work. They had all just moved to Grand ridge Florida, into the same street and hadn't noticed each other.

Everyday the three wives would have coffee together, the men would go home and shower, go to what ever house the woman where in and stay for about an hour before the familys went to their own homes for dinner. The routine ment the kids spent alot of time together, and grew up with each other around. By the time Bella, Edwards and Alice's sixth birthday rolled around, they where inseprable.

The party was being held at the Swans house, so the kids could swim in the pool. Twenty six year olds, and their parents where in the back yard, all laughing and having a good time. Bella and Edward where talking to Mike Newton, a boy who just moved in on the next block.

"Edward why do you have to bring Bella everywhere?" Mike asked, stepping away from the girl "We will get Cooties"

"What are cooties?" Edward asked, squeasing Bellas hand "And Bella is my best friend"

"Cooties are gross man, you only get them when your six. Its why no one has got them yet, your the first to turn six" Mike explained "My cousin George is nine, he says you get them from girls" Edward dropped Bellas hand, Bella felt like crying now she can't play with her best friend.

"What happens?" Edward asked, worried the itch he hand on his leg was from cooties "I have this itch, it started this morning"

"You need to stay away from now on, or your willy falls off" Mike exclaimed, grabbing Edwards arm and pulling him away to the other side of the yard. Bella sat down under the big tree where her daddy had built a tree house for her and Emmett and cried.

"Bells?" Jaspers voice called out, he was the only one who called her Bells, because her mom hates it and only Jasper is able to charm his way out of trouble with Renee Swan. "Whats wrong, wheres Edward?"

"He went with Mike so he doesn't get cooties, or his willy will fall off" Bella explained, Jasper took her hand and pulled her towards Edward and Mike "Jasper, you can get it too!"

"Edwards, cooties arn't real" He said harshly to his younger brother "Don't you think me and Emmett would have got them from Rosalie?"

"Well Rosalie doesn't count" Mike said quickly, he knew cooties arn't real, and his cousin George is nine months old, not nine years.

"Then Bella doesn't count either" Jasper argued "Because its not real"

"It is too Jasper, i have it, Mike said" Edward pointed to his leg, where a rash had broken out "He said if i kiss a girl, my willy falls off right away"

"Thats not true Eddy" Jasper sneered.

"It is too, Jazzy" Edward glared at his taller brother.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not and i will prove it" By now, the parents where watching amused with the silly argument, Charlotte had taken pictures ready to tease them later in life. What the where not expecting was for Jasper to kiss Bella just as Charlotte took a picture, then for him to pull down his shorts to show his willy didn't fall off had them in hysterics.

"You lied Mike!" Edward screamed, pointing at Jasper "Im telling my mom!" Mikes mom rolled her eyes at her son, it wasn't the first time he told someone about cooties to make friends.

Charlotte snapped a few pictures of her sons, and grinned at Renee and Charlie.

"I got your daughters first kiss documented, and her first look at a naked boy" She waved her camara at them "Im getting it framed" The rest of the day passed as any other birthday party they had had for their children. Emmett nearly drowned, Emmett threw up, Emmett accidently hurt Bella, Emmett dropped Alice in the pool. Rosalie smacked Emmett for hurting her sister.

The usual really.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years later, all six kids where crowded into the Whitlocks living room, watching a scary movie. Emmett sat closest to the door, Alice curled up at his side, hiding her self from the tv screen. Rosalie was beside her, hugging a pillow to death, moving closer to Edward. Bella sat next to Edward on the other side to Rosalie, holding Edwards hand, digging her nails in. Jasper was on the other side, watching Bella unknowingly turrning on his pathetic brother.

Jasper had liked Bella since he was seven and had kissed her, Edward only started to like her last year whe he discovered girls weren't just ment to grow up and poop out babies while men work. Bella had no idea either of the brothers liked her, but Rosalie had noticed. She wanted Edward for her self, but thought Bella did too, and she couldn't do that to her best friend. She let Edward think he loved Bella, when really all he loved was the fact she had grown boobs.

The three girls screamed at the movie, Emmett pulled Alice closer, scared too but he would never admit it. Jasper did the same for Bella, trying to make her see how much better he is than his weedy brother. Edward glared at his older brother, assuming he just wanted to steal something else from him. Even though they are brothers, Edward and Jasper can't stand each other.

By the time the movie finished, everyone was completely freaked out, aruing about who was going to get up and turn the lights back on. Rosalie was sitting right by Edward just wishing he would put his arm round her. If he made the decision to choose her over Bella, she couldn't be blamed for it. He just needs to make the first move.

Bella was fairly pretty, but she hid her self behind her hair, and wore clothes that did not suit her at all. She still had her puppy fat, and her teeth are crooked. One average guy with a crush on her would be understandable, but two of the hottest guys in town fighting over her, both claiming to be madly in love? As much as the town loved Bella, no one understood why.

"Kids?" Peter called out, they screamed not expectig him to come down at three am. he switched on the light, making the kids eyes hurt "Jease guys, Charlotte will be down here in a second if she thinks someone is hurting her darling sons"

"More just Edward, she knows we will give him to save us" Emmett said, grinning at the smallest boy "Well, Bella will be an issue"

"Zombies can eat Edward if it will save me and my dumb ass brother" Bella said, Edward grimaced "Whats up your ass Edward, the only danger round here is the 13 sex offenders, and they wouldn't waste time on you, the like them young" Jasper snickered at his brothers red face and Bellas half asleep joking.

"It was more the fact that you would send your best friend to die rather than his emo brother" Edwards attempt at offending Jasper was weak, but Edward was better at tests than he was at witt, or flirting for that matter.

"Why would i send Jasper to die?" Bella asked him "I want to be able to point to him and say to my kids 'that man there is my first kiss, and my first experience with a naked boy'. But that will only work if he doesn't commit suicide first"

"Ha ha" Jasper mumbled, moving his arm from around Bellas shoulders and stretching. "Lets go sleep" He stood up, pulling Bella with him. Edward stood too, helping Rosalie up aswell. He felt a tingle go up his spine, but he assumed it was because of Bella stading so close. It never crosed his mind that Rosalie was ment for him.

"Where are you all sleeping?" Peter asked "Edwards room?"

"Yeah, apart from Jasper because he is sleeping in his bed" Alice said, skipping ahead of everyone "Spoil sport"

"If my bed is available, im going to sleep in it." Jasper repeted for what felt like the thousandth time "I don't see why we have sleepovers, we are only ever a hundred feet from our own beds."

"Its the fun of it" Bella answered rubbing her eyes "Im so sleepy"

"Me too, Alice woke me up early to go shopping" Rosalie shot a playful glare at her sister. "And i couldn't have a nap this afternoon, because Emmett thinks its ok to come over to play rock band"

"We don't have it at my house!" Emmett complained "Bella won't let me, she said to learn to play a real instrument" They complained about their siblings playfully, while Edward and Jasper glared at each other, shooting insults at each other before Jaspr disapeared into his room.

An hour later, the comments had died away, and Emmetts snores replaced them. Bella was the only one awake, terrified of the movie. Her head chanted over and over it wasn't real, but her mind played tricks on her, imagining noises, like scratching nails across a chalk board, and figures in the dark. Curling up next to Emmett was out of the question, he was squashed between Alice, and Edwards bed. She loved Edward, but he would provide no comfort of protection. She always found comfort in Jasper so she picked her self up off the floor and felt her way into his room.

She cracked the door open a little, the curtains where open, Jasper sitting on the sofa beside the window, staring out with a blank face.

"Jasper?" Bella hissed, trying to get his attention without waking anyone else. "Are you asleep?"

"Yes" Jasper replyed, unable to keep a straight face, he was different when it was just him and Bella, more laid back. "Whats up?"

"Witty. I can't sleep" She whispered, embarassed of her irrational fear of the dark "Can i come in here?"

"Sure, shut the door on your way in" Jasper moved his feet off the sofa, making a spsace for her while she closed the door and walked over. "Was it the movie"

"Yeah" Bella sat facing him, with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Its stupid"

"Its not stupid, that movie freaked everyone out" Jasper said, moving a stray strand of hair outr of her face "Even me, and im tough as leather"

"I know Jazz, but i feel stupid" Bella twirled her finger around a lock of dark brown hair, looking at her badly painted toe nails, she let Emmett have a go at it a few days ago and never got round to cleaning it off. "Im going to be fourteen next month, and im afraid of the dark"

"Fears don't go with age, if it makes you feel better you can sleep in my bed with me" He offered, looking calm on the outside, but inside his heart is about to fly out it is beating so fast.

"That would make me feel better Jazz, thanks" Jasper grinned, moving towards his bed, closing the curtains. "Your good to me" Bella whispered, curling up in the sheets next to his straight form.

"Its what you deserve" Jasper said, Bellas eyes snapped open to look at him curiously but he had already fallen asleep. She didn't think to much into it and feel asleep i his embrace feeling much better about being in the dark.

The next morning Edward woke up early, smirking to him self about his brother being in another room. He believed the group of friends would be better if Jasper stopped tagging along and made his own friends. Jasper wasn't tagging along, the others all wanted him there as much as they wanted everyone else there. Edward sat up and looked to the floor, his eyes landed on Rosalie. She looked so pretty asleep, as if what ever is always bugging her is gone, he thought to him self. His brright green eyes drifted towards where Bella had fallen asleep, closest to the door. But her sleeping bag was empty.

He jumped out of bed and went straight to his brothers room, assuming he had stolen her. Charlotte saw him storming past and rolled her eyes, knowing what he was doing because she had already been in and taken pictures.

"Edward, she got scared in the night" She said, pulling him back by his shirt. Charlotte wasn't stupid, she had already relised Edward was ment for Rosalie and Jasper was ment for Bella. "If you wake them up he will not be happy" Rosalie had woken up on the floor of Edwards room and walked into the hall to see where Edward had gone. "Morning Rose, i'm just about to go make pancakes, want to help?" Rosalie nodded, going down the stairs and finger combing her hair.

Peter came out of his and Charlottes bedroom, gave his wife a good morning kiss and patted his sons shoulder.

"I don't think you should get so caught up in Bella son." Edward glared at his father "Its coming between you and Jasper" Peter had three brothers growing up, and was very close to all of them, he wanted his sons to be the same. He wished he could give Charlotte her little girl too, but an incident with an angry six year old Jasper left him unable to. Both of them feel horrible every time they see Charlotte with Bella Rosalie or Alice, even though Charlotte is perfectly happy with her sons.

Bella woke up to something tickling her sides, laughing uncontrolably made her fall off the bed on to Jaspers soft carpet. Jasper grinned down at her, pulling her up by her hand.

"Thats for bugging me with your hair last night" He explained, running a hand through his hair while sniffing his armpit. "Ugh" He wrinkled his nose.

"Gross, Jasper when was the last time you showered?" Bella questioned, knowing Jasper was all for not showering until he absolutly had too. "Go shower now"

"Urm, mom made me last Thursday" Jasper said, heading towards his barley used bathroom, scratching his butt at the same time "I don't get why you are complaining, i haven't changed those sheets in like two months" Bella jumped up off the bed, yelling words like 'discusting pig' while Jasper snickered.

Edward saw Rosalie skipping round the kitchen, humming a tune gathering ingredients for pancakes. He watched her for a second, a strange feeling in his belly that he hadn't had before. Rosalie knew he was standing there, the hairs on the back of her neck always stood up when he entered a room. Bella yelled upstairs, Edward hoped Jasper had upset her so much she would hate him. Prehaps he got a bonner in the night, or dry humped her in his sleep. That would make Bella awkward around him for a while, enough time for Edward to make his move.

Edward's plans were ruined when he heard Bella giggle, not a laughing at a joke giggle, but Bella's giggle reserved for when she was comfortable with the person she was with. She only used it around her family, Jasper or Edward. Never when it was the three of them, because she felt close to tears when she saw how much the two boys hated each other.

Edward sighed when he saw Alice and Emmett, thinking about how Rosalie never got between those two, because she was a good sibling. Unlike Jasper. Alice gave Rosalie a look that they both knew means 'no change?'. Rosalie moved her head slightly to the left, then back, so the boys wouldn't relise she was shaking her head. The smaller girl rolled her eyes at Edward's stupid fixation with Bella. r


End file.
